The Sky Pilot
by Tec0404
Summary: A few years after the Royal Cup. Follow along as the new up an coming pilot takes to the sky.


The Sky Pilot  
  
  
  
With just a tiniest of adjustments the zoid known as the Storm Sworder quickly repositioned its course, flying over its target a single Lightning Saix. It was a battle of speed and the pilot's reflexes. The Lightning Saix leaped forward at top speed toward the Storm Sworder. The Storm Sworder kept its course as the two charge each other. The Lightning Saix shot its cannon but with flowing movement the Storm Sworder dodged each and rolled on its back to reveal the blade on its head. As it flew by it sliced through the Lightning Saix shoulder. The zoid cashed to the ground unable to get back up. The Storm Sworder fly back high in the sky while the judge announced the winner.  
  
"That's got to be the best battle I've seen in awhile." A young wannabe pilot said as he settled back down in his chair. He was seated in a café like surrounding glancing occasionally around at the other pilots who were also impressed by the battle.  
  
"Wish I can do something like that."  
  
"Well you can if you just practice," A voice said as he sat down in front of the wannabe pilot.  
  
"Hey, you're Bit. Bit Cloud, right?"  
  
"Yeah, please to meet you.Uh, what's you're name?"  
  
The wannabe pilot grinned, "Oh, haha I forgot to even introduce myself. I'm Sky Stormrider."  
  
Bit ordered a drink as he glanced to the viewing screen for a moment, "You seem rather interested in this battle."  
  
"Oh, yes. I like watching the Storm Sworder Team. I would love to see all 3 in action. Not just one at a time."  
  
Bit leaned back in his chair having his arms rested behind his head, "Yeah, they are ok. Nothing Liger and I can't take care of."  
  
Sky raised an eyebrow, but remembered hearing rumors of Ligers little encounter with the Storm Sworder. Bit only grinned to Sky as he leaned back in his chair a little more. "So I overheard what you said. You want to do something like that?"  
  
Sky nodded, "Sure. I want to be a pilot."  
  
"Well just be one."  
  
"I can't just go out and jump in some zoid."  
  
Bit's drink came and was placed in front of him, but instead of putting his chair back down he tried to reach for his drink and ended up falling backwards. Sky had to cover his mouth from laughing. "Er.are.you ok?" He managed to say.  
  
Bit got up rather quickly and sat back down sipping his drink as if nothing had happened. "I'm quiet fine.why can't you just go get a zoid?"  
  
"Its illegal and I would prefer to stay out of jail."  
  
Bit laughed to himself, ".Good point. Well I just know if you really want to be one you'll find a way."  
  
Sky cocked his head to the side thinking and was about to say something when Bit interrupted him. "Well Sky. I'm off. Good luck being a zoid pilot and maybe Liger and I will see you on the battlefield."  
  
Sky watched him walk off, "Wow he sure is confident I be a pilot. I wonder why he's always so positive about things?"  
  
He shook his head and paid for the drinks since Bit just walked off. Sky was only around the age of 16. His head was lowered as he walked through the small city. His brown hair was ruffled while his cloths were simple street cloths. His eyes looked to the hangers down on the lower level of the city where the zoids where kept while their owners rested. As Sky walked he couldn't help but notice a small poster on the side of a building. He jogged over to get a closer look. It was a poster advertisement from the research and development center for zoids. They were about to reveal a new zoid design and needed some test pilots. Sky quickly ripped the poster down and ran off.  
  
It was the next day that Sky drove to the Research Development Center. It wasn't far and was located on a remote part of the city. Its large hangers were the first things that caught the curious eye of Sky as he stepped outside of his car. "Wow, they must do some big projects."  
  
Sky walked inside to find a few pilots already there and waiting. One of them tilted their head towards Sky. "You sure don't look like a pilot."  
  
Sky was about to say something when one of the female pilots narrowed her eyes, "Leave him alone. Appearance are more then they look sometimes."  
  
The male pilot grumbled to himself while the female pilot looked to Sky, "Come here, kid."  
  
Sky was reluctant at first to sit, but he thought about it for a moment before he moved. He was a little nervous, but this pilot seemed nice. The female pilot's hair was long by the looks of it but she had tied it up. Her blue eyes gazed to him as he settled down. "I'm Cemira."  
  
"Sky."  
  
"And that jerk over there was named Knight. Even though his name sounds noble he isn't. So, Sky can you pilot?" Cemira said in a low whisper.  
  
Sky remained silent for a moment as he looked down. Cemira smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry I won't tell. Stay close by me and be careful of Knight."  
  
Sky nodded as he glanced to Knight who was watching him closely. Sky turned his gaze away when one of the scientist walked out, "Follow me pilots."  
  
The group got up not paying any attention to Sky who seemed to be a novice, except for Knight who was watching him closely still. Cemira walked beside Sky as they were led into one of the dark hangers.  
  
The scientist stopped before a large zoid that was shut down. Sky was eager to see it, but he didn't want to seem like a novice and did his best to contain his eagerness. The scientist stood in front of the zoid with his hands clasp together. "You are here to help us do some readings and tests on the new PF model zoid. Also this zoid has an organoid system inside in it. So whoever is able to catch this zoid in the sky then the zoid is yours..."  
  
Sky's eye lit up at the thought.  
  
"Also each pilot will be able to pilot Storm Sworders. Just remember it isn't permanent, it's just for this testing. Each Storm Sworder is color coded so we know whom the pilot will be. Now that you know what is to happen you shall now go and get ready to fly."  
  
The group moved over to the Storm Sworders except Sky and Cemira who were looking at the new zoid. It had some kind of cover over its head. It was shaped sleek and ready for high speeds. It was based on a Falcon design. Its talons were sharp by the looks of it. Sky wondered what type of weapons it used. He could hear the slight hum of the PF's engines as it stood on stand by. Cemira gently shook Sky, "Hey.come on. They are calling us."  
  
Sky was almost in a trance and shook his head and smiled, "Alright, lets fly."  
  
Cemira took off the goggles that were hanging from her neck. "Sky, take these. They always brought me luck."  
  
He looked at them for a moment and then looked at her, "Are.you sure?"  
  
"Sure, let's just say it's a simple of are friendship. You are my friend, right?" Sky nodded as he took the goggles and placed them neatly on his head, "Of course."  
  
Cemira smiled, "Hey you don't look half bad. It's not hard to pilot as long as you know the basics. Good luck and I'll see you in the sky"  
  
Sky nodded as he jogged over to one of the yelling assistants. "Name?"  
  
"Sky Stormrider."  
  
The assistant was silent for a moment as he scribbled something down. "Hmm.ok you will be flying the green marked Storm Sworder. Good luck."  
  
Sky nodded his head as he got into the pilot seat, strapping himself in. He pressed a button to raise himself inside. With a deep breath he placed his hands on the controls. "I can do this."  
  
The screen on his right side appeared, "Sure you can. It's an easy flight. Just hope you can take the G force." Cemira said inside the red Storm Sworder.  
  
"Not reassuring but thanks Cemira."  
  
She waved and the screen went blank. Sky began to press a few buttons getting ready to launch. "Just the basics are all I need. I can do this. Good thing I know the basics."  
  
He pressed the button to launch and with amazing speed the Storm Sworder was to the sky. In the smaller hangers around him he could see the others lunching. Sky gripped the controls and found the Storm Sworder to respond very easily. "I better be careful if this thing is that sensitive."  
  
The head scientist appeared on the side screen, "Ok pilots we are lunching the PF."  
  
Down in the hanger below the helmet that covered the PF's head was lifted. Its large eyes flashed as it opened its wings and blasted off. The PF wasn't large, a little smaller then the Storm Sworder's.  
  
Sky looked over his radar. "Alright there it is. You going to help me, right Storm Sworder?"  
  
Sky's Storm Sworder screeched as it turned towards the PF. The PF was flying straight up. Sky was close behind, but to his surprise Knight's Black Storm Sworder was just ahead of him.  
  
Sky took a deep breath just as Knight appeared on his screen, "Not to bad for a rookie but this zoid is mine and I'm not letting a first timer get in my way."  
  
The blade on the Black Storm Sworder's head extended and Knight jerked on the controls to roll on its back, the same move Sky saw earlier at the café.  
  
Out of pure impulse, Sky gently pushed on the controls to the left as his Green Storm Sworder swept to the side before Knights blade was able to cause any damage. Knight quickly rolled back the right way and flew after Sky instead. The PF turned its head toward the fight for a moment. Cemira in the Red Storm Sworder and another pilot that was unknown to Sky was still chasing the PF but this unknown pilot was inside a Blue Storm Sworder. Sky's real concern now was Knight. "What did I ever do to you? I just showed up."  
  
Knight growled even Sky heard it over the screen, "I know you aren't a real pilot. You know some things by the looks of it but your luck won't last!"  
  
Knight sudden dove straight at Sky with the wing blades out. Knight was skilled and he flicked the wings just enough to hit one of the main power sources on Sky's Storm Sworder. "That should slow you down."  
  
Knight blasted back to join the chase, leaving Sky crippled in the sky.  
  
Smoke was seeping out of the Green Storm Sworder as Sky was flipping switches, trying to figure a way to get back in the game. "Jeez, I have enough energy to fly but not enough to climb altitudes."  
  
The Storm Sworder screeched as it glided. "Sorry, I wasn't prepared better." Sky said as his hands frantically went over the controls. Sky sighed; he was about to give up when suddenly his Storm Sworder blasted straight into the air. "What the?"  
  
The Green Storm Sworder began to catch up with the rest again. The PF was still climbing high into the air causing some of the controls to begin to freeze in the other pilot's cockpits. Sky passed the blue Storm Sworder first and then moved beside Cemira and the red Storm Sworder. Knight was still in the lead following the PF closely.  
  
The PF screeched as Knight neared it. "I got you now!"  
  
Sky almost felt the PF saying 'yeah right.' The PF suddenly turned a quick left. It didn't lose one bit of its speed while the Storm Sworder had to slow down to make such a turn. Cemira's zoid began to freeze up and she lowered out of the chase. She dropped her altitude and waited for the chase to be dropped to lowered levels. Leaving just Sky and Knight again. The PF suddenly folded its wings to its side and made a death drop.  
  
Sky turned the controls downwards again to chase after the PF and took the lead from Knight who was to close to the PF to make such a sudden drop.  
  
Sky could hear his Green Storm Sworder began to break apart. The zoid was pushing its limits and parts of it were beginning to beak away. "Oh, no."  
  
If that wasn't enough for poor Sky, Knight attacked him again. The blades on his wings this time sliced down the middle of the Green Storm Sworder. Sky lost complete control as the Storm Sworder tumbled through the air. In all the confusion Sky didn't notice Cemira flying just below him as she attempted to stop the tumbling Storm Sworder, but they had been traveling to fast and Cemira couldn't come in close enough without getting damaged herself. "Sky!"  
  
Sky was lost in confusion he didn't know what to do, but the Green Storm Sworder did. It opened its mouth and ejected Sky. Sky slipped the goggles over his eyes as he fell through the sky. He could see the Green Storm Sworder fall away from him, while he himself fell. Sky looked over his shoulder and saw the Black Storm Sworder aimed right for him. "He's trying to kill me!"  
  
Cemira flipped her communications on to Knight, "Stop it! You'll kill him and then you'll."  
  
Knight turned the screen off, "No one gets in my way."  
  
Sky couldn't do anything more, but watch as the large Black Storm Sworder flew towards him. Just as he neared Sky covered his eyes, but at the last second before the Black Storm Sworder's blade was able to hit, the PF's talons grabbed Sky as it flew by. To Sky's amazement the zoid was gentle as it swept by Knight and fly straight back up. The large bird like zoid screeched a challenge at Knight as it flew. Sky couldn't really see anything as he just sat inside the bird zoid's claw.  
  
Knight growled as he moved his zoid around to chase after the PF again. Cemira and the unknown pilot just watched.  
  
The PF was highly maneuverable, even more so then the Storm Sworder. Knight switched on the blades again as it neared the PF. "Attack me you useless zoid!"  
  
The PF's eyes flashed just as Knight neared it. The PF flew just high enough to be over the Black Storm Sworder as it over shot its intended target. The PF jammed its sharp talons into the Black Storm Sworder back crushing everything within the PF's reach and let go of the now crippled Black Storm Sworder. The PF shook its head as it flew back down to the large hangers where everything had started, with Cemira and the unknown Blue Pilot. The PF landed on its one foot and opened its claw that had been holding Sky. The young pilot rolled out onto the hanger floor in front of the scientists. Cemira and the unknown pilot had landed and were rushing over.  
  
One of the scientists stepped forward to help the dizzy Sky up, "Good job young pilot. You get the PF."  
  
Sky was dumbfounded as he started at the scientist, "I do?"  
  
"Sure. These kinds of zoids chose their pilots. We can't change their choice so PF is all yours. He seems to like your courage."  
  
PF was standing firmly not making a sound. Sky looked up to it and then back to the scientist, "Can you fix that Green Storm Sworder too. I would like to take him with me."  
  
"It will take some time. But I'm sure we can arrange it."  
  
Sky smiled, "Thank you!"  
  
He jumped up and hugged the scientist even though he didn't know why he did. Sky was just too happy. Cemira laughed as she bent down to Sky's level, "Hey good job. I knew he could do it."  
  
Sky was over whelmed with joy as he walked over to Cemira, "Thank you."  
  
"Oh yeah before I forget. The Blue Storm Sworder pilot next to me. His name is."  
  
The blue pilot stepped forward and took off his helmet. He was older then Sky but sill had a young appearance to him, "My name is Wolf Strike. I'm the leader of Team Strike. Cemira here is on my team and I would like you to join us."  
  
Sky looked at Wolf with a wide-eyed look, "Really?!"  
  
Wolf chuckled to himself, "You show grand courage my friend. I'll teach you to pilot the skies."  
  
Sky jumped around with joy in front of the PF, "All right! Hey.what happen to Knight?"  
  
  
  
((Just a fanfiction not planning on making money on this. Anything related to zoids belong to the creators.)) 


End file.
